


Little Vampire Lost

by Ladytalon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Thirst
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy returns home with Lenny, and Willow finds a companion for Miss Kitty Fantastico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Vampire Lost

_____________________________________

  
"What exactly are we looking at, again?" Willow asked doubtfully, waving a hand in front of her face as she looked in the trunk. "And what _stinks?_"

Buffy sighed and sank to a crouch, pointing. "It's under the car."

Willow immediately dropped to her knees and peered beneath the car, still holding her nose as she frowned. "Buffy?"

"Yeah, Will."

"Why exactly is there a hillbilly under your car?"

Said hillbilly glared at both of them and shifted a hand further away from the edge of the shade under the Taurus. "Where'd ya bring me? Don' wanna be here," he scowled. "And there ain't no hillbillies from Texas, lil' girl. We're called rednecks."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I've never met a redneck before," Willow started to apologize, but she stopped when Buffy made a 'cut throat' gesture at her. "But why's he under the car?"

"Because he burst into flames the second I opened the trunk," Buffy said, shaking her head. She just didn't know what to make of him – only vampires were supposed to be susceptible to the sun, and 'Leonard' had proved himself to be much stronger than any vampire she'd ever seen, but the instant the sun hit him Lenny started yelling and hurled himself from the trunk to crawl under her car. "We'll talk about it later, but he can't stay out here all day. Is there some sort of ward you could put up around him if we can get him inside?"

She had to repeat the question twice because Willow was so fascinated with the animate garbage heap she wasn't paying much attention to anything else, but the witch finally looked back over at her. "Yeah…yeah, sure. Whatever you need." Buffy had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes when Willow turned back to Lenny. "I'm gonna get you a blanket so you can come in, okay? Just stay there," she said soothingly, as if she were speaking to a small, frightened animal. "I bet he's starving, poor thing," Willow said as they walked back into the house.

She'd had enough. "Will, he isn't a 'poor thing', he's a killer. He admitted that he ate people, for crying out loud! I'm not even sure what he _is_. You can't treat him like he's a little lost puppy!"

Kennedy popped her head around the doorway as they came in. "What's going on?"

"Buffy found a stray," Willow enthused. "We're going to bring him in and give him a bath."

"I give up," Buffy announced, throwing her hands in the air. "When he rips your throat out in the midst of Calgon taking him away, remember that I told you so." All the same, she went with them to fetch a large blanket and Xander was roped into helping them.

"What is that thing?" her friend demanded, kneeling beside the car and staring under it.

Lenny glared right back at him. "I can hear ya, I ain't deaf."

"Why is there a hillbilly under the car?" Kennedy wondered aloud.

"Fer the last time, I ain't a-"

"Let's just get him in the house and cleaned up," Buffy interjected loudly. "All right – Xan, you and Kennedy hold the blanket out by its edges. Lenny, get out here!"

Lenny crawled back from them, shaking his head. "Nuh uh. Ain't gonna do it."

"Do you just want me to tip the car over so you can get a suntan?" she demanded.

"No…"

Willow got down on her knees so that they were on eye level with each other. "It's okay to be scared," she soothed.

Lenny's eyes immediately widened in outrage. "I ain't scared! Just cautious, is all. Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' cautious," he yelled.

Buffy started to open her mouth to order Lenny out from beneath the car when Willow dropped onto her stomach and crawled close to him. "Being cautious is good, but I'll bet being inside where it's cooler will be even better," she enticed. "We've got fresh blood in the fridge, I bet you'd like some. You look like you're hungry."

"Yeah," Lenny admitted. "But I don't wanna go out where the sun is."

Willow started to reach a hand under the car, and Buffy leaped to yank her back. "Don't touch him, are you crazy? He tried to rip someone's arm off last night, and nearly bit a paramedic's hand off!"

She was favored with an extremely dirty look as Willow shook her off and immediately reached to touch Lenny's hand. "I promise, you won't get burned. Do you trust me?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me…" Kennedy just looked incredulous at the whole thing.

Buffy fingered her knife, ready to throw it at Lenny when he looked at Willow and nodded slowly. "You promise."

"I promise," Willow repeated firmly.

"Awright."

"Just, uh, come out and we'll put the blanket over you," Kennedy said, still looking as if she couldn't believe this was happening. Buffy certainly shared _that_ sentiment.

They all stood to hold the blanket and she heard the sounds of Lenny starting to move beneath the car, when suddenly the sounds stopped and a small voice from ground level said, "I'm stuck."

_____________________________________

  



End file.
